


These desperate times call for desperate measures

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Scott and Stiles bromance, Scott is the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves Stiles, he really really does, except when he's whining and pouting like this. Yeah, today Scott wouldn't mind killing him – he even planned how to make it look like an accident.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Scott just wants his normal life back, a life where he doesn't need to watch The Notebook every night or stop Stiles from throwing things at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These desperate times call for desperate measures

“Scoooooooott.” Stiles whined and Scott couldn't hold back a sigh _'here we go'._

“What?”

“Watcha doing?”

“I'm making a sandwich because today you were supposed to be cooking, but then I got home and there was no dinner. So I have to make it myself.” He loves Stiles, he really really does, except when he's whining and pouting like this. Yeah, today Scott wouldn't really mind killing him – he even planned how to make it look like an accident.

“Bring me a beer?” Stiles whines again and Scott suppresses a groan, praying silently for patience and strength to deal with his best friend without suffocating him with a pillow.

“No. You've had enough.” He grabs his sandwich and heads for the living room where Stiles is sprawled on the couch, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and eating chips.

The living room is a mess, full of food packages, empty bottles of beer and other things Scott really doesn't want to know. When they decided to live together after Scott got his vet degree and Stiles came back from Berkeley to be a teacher at Beacon Hills High School, Scott never imagined this would be his life.

To be fair, it's not like this all the time – Stiles is usually very organized and he hates when their house is dirty, it speaks volumes about Stiles' current state of mind that he doesn't care about Scott eating his sandwich without a plate when, at any other day, he would be bitching about crumbs or lecturing him about rats and diseases.

Scott really hates seeing him like this.

There's only a few things that make Stiles so depressed he can't even bother lecturing Scott (his favorite hobby): his mom's death anniversary, when something happens to his dad or when he has a fight with Derek. Right now, it's been two days since Stiles and Derek discussed about Stiles getting hurt (again) and although Scott doesn't think they are broken up, he is also mostly sure he has never seen Stiles so sad since he started dating Derek.

Actually, no. He's a hundred percent sure he has never seen Stiles like this before and he would know, he was there the entire time. He was there for Stiles' big freak out (or like Scott calls: the night Stiles missed Derek so much he realized he was in love with him and proceeded to have a panic attack), he was there when Derek came back and Stiles looked so relieved he threw himself at Derek hugging him until Scott had to cough and remind them the shifter they were supposed to be hunting escaped. Scott was also there when Stiles called him one night, panicking because he was going on his first date with Derek and _'oh my god Scott, what if he doesn't like me? What if he realizes I'm an idiot?'._

Scott never, in the past five years Stiles and Derek are together, doubted that their feelings for each other are true. Some days he's still surprised about the way Derek looks at Stiles, with so much love and affection and how Stiles looks at Derek with the same expression – it doesn't matter where they are or what they are doing, they are _always_ looking at each other.

Sometimes Scott will wake up early for his shift at the Clinic and walk into Stiles and Derek hugging in the kitchen (both completely dressed thank God) and it will hit him that that is real. They are just hugging, Stiles' head pressed on Derek's shoulder while Derek's hand pets his hair, but at the same time it's so much more that Scott almost feels his chest burst with happiness.

Some days when he's going back to the Animal Clinic after his lunch break, he would see Stiles and Derek getting out of some restaurant together – holding hands and smiling together, Stiles whispering on Derek's ear (something that Scott probably doesn't want to know) and Derek opening the car's door for him.

That's why their fights are shitty and affect everybody around them, because their love is so real and so _obvious_ that it hurts to see them apart. Scott wishes, not for the first time today, that he could do something to help but every time he suggests or implies that Stiles should call Derek he gets things thrown at his face.

Big things.

Like a clock or a plate.

Yesterday it was a pan.

“What are you watching?” He asks turning to look at the TV where a woman is singing at a karaoke.

“P.s: I love you.” Stiles answers, stuffing his mouth with more chips while Scott rolls his eyes and bites his sandwich – which is delicious by the way, he fucking loves grilled cheese.

“You know what? Tomorrow is Sunday, why don't we make a Batman marathon?” 

“Not really in the mood for Batman movies.”

“But you are in the mood for P.s: I love you?”

“Do you want to talk about all those times you watched Love Actually and 50 First Dates? Because we can.”

“No, not really.” Scott sighs and settles for a night full of rom-coms and manly tears because that's what you do when your best friend has a fight with his boyfriend and is so sad he decides to spend two days only eating and watching TV. “Turn up the volume.”

–

Scott has had enough. He thought things were going to get better after a few days because that's what Stiles and Derek do, they fight and sort-of-break-up but not-really and then one of them (or both) apologize, they kiss and have reunion sex (sometimes on the couch, traumatizing best friends and parents – the Sheriff still looks at their sofa like it personally offended him). It's practically foreplay, albeit a crazy one that Scott doesn't understand because he really hates fighting with Allison but if it does the job for them – well, who's he to judge?

This time though, they haven't talked to each other in a week and Scott is almost going crazy – not mentioning the fact that he's worried for Stiles well being.

He thinks it's time for an intervention.

–

“No.” Isaac says when Scott asks for his help.

“They are going to kill themselves if we don't help. Stiles burned himself yesterday making lunch because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. And Cora told me Derek hasn't been sleeping and almost shifted yesterday at the gas station.”

“Yeah, and he almost killed me yesterday when I brought Stiles up.” Isaac said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Look, I hate this as much as you do. But they always work things out eventually, just let them deal with it their way.”

“It has been a week! How much more do you think I can handle before I set myself on fire for having to watch The Notebook or Notting Hill for the billionth time?”

“I think payback is a bitch.” He smiles and Scott glares, because he knows he was bad okay? They don't need to keep reminding him that every time he has a fight with Allison he eats his weight in ice cream, but he's the emotional one – not Stiles. Stiles is not supposed to be this sad, he needs to be sarcastic and make fun of Scott for watching those kind of movies. Scott doesn't know how to deal with Stiles watching Sex and The City, it's _scary._

“Fuck you. If you don't want to help then I'll get someone else who will.”

“Good luck with that.” Isaac waves before standing and heading for the coffee shop exit. Scott completely, absolutely doesn't bang his head on the table, because he will find someone else to help.

He doesn't need Lydia.

He doesn't need Lydia at all.

–

He needs Lydia.

There's no one else because Allison said it's cute how much he cares about Stiles and Derek, but she doesn't think it's their business this time (Scott loves her, he really does, but it's totally his business when Stiles starts touching himself and moaning his boyfriend's name in the room beside Scott's because Stiles can't go to said boyfriend's house to have sex).

Cora agreed with Allison and advised Scott to buy ear-plugs. 

Danny flipped him off and said he doesn't have time to Stiles related angst because he has college work to do.

His mom laughed and ruffled his hair saying she doesn't really want to be involved with this. 

The Sheriff said he doesn't want to know unless Stiles does something harmful to his own life or someone else's ( _'throwing a TV remote on your head doesn't count Scott_ ).

Cursing the moment he decided it would be nice to share his awesome grilled cheese sandwich with the obnoxious kid wearing a Batman shirt when they were eight, Scott dials Lydia's phone.

–

He should have thought this one better because Lydia's plan has _phases._ She is a fucking math genius and he's really glad they are friends, but Lydia is scary and Scott immediately regretted asking for her help. And then Stiles started to sing Whitney Houston in the shower and Scott decided that his ears had enough.

–

“Scott!”

“What?”

“Why the picture frame where I keep Derek's photo is empty?”

“Oh yeah, I was cleaning your room so I decided to just – you know, throw it away.”

“WHAT?” Stiles screams and Scott can hear him rushing to the stairs. “Why the fuck were you cleaning my room?”

“Because it smelled like a raccoon died in there, or something worse.” He lifted his head from the Clinic's paperwork he was reading to look at Stiles where he's standing by the door with the picture frame in his hand.“Why are you shirtless?”

“Because I was getting dressed but apparently you also got rid of all my shirts!! What the fuck Scott?”

“I did not.” Scott answers, suppressing a laugh because Stiles' face is hilarious – his eyes are twitching and Scott can see him struggling not to yell about Scott invading his privacy.

“Yes, you did.” He argues, voice dangerously calm. “The second drawer of my dresser is empty.”

“Oh! Those shirts, yeah sorry dude, I didn't think you were going to give them back to Derek. Sorry.” The second drawer, Scott learned, is where Stiles keeps Derek's shirts and Lydia told him to _'burn them all'_ but Scott decided to just hide them, because death by Stiles would probably be worse than death by Lydia at this point.

“Why would I give them back? Why would you get rid of them? For fuck's sake Scott, if this is some kind of joke –”

“Dude, I thought – bad memories, you know? You being broken up with Derek but still keeping his shirts and -”

“We are not broken up!!!” _'bingo!'_ Scott thinks and he has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop the smile, because it's happening just like Lydia said – Stiles is really obvious.

“O – kay?” He retorts and Stiles' eyes narrow, his face twisted with absolute horror and confusion.

“Did he say something to you?” He marches to Scott, waving his hand around and Scott flinches – hoping Stiles won't throw the picture frame at him. “DID HE?” Scott shouldn't really be scared of his best friend but he can see Stiles getting angrier by the minute – it's not cool when he does that, especially not when he's holding something - that can truly hurt Scott - in his hand.

He really should have thought this one better.

He's starting to think the plan is not going the way he wanted, but it suddenly hits him that _no, the plan is working perfectly._ It's Lydia's plan after all – she just forgot to mention the fact that Stiles would turn into a serial killer.

Although _yeah, I should have known_ (when this is over Scott will move in with Allison like he's been planning to do for months now and stay away from Stiles for a year - and from Lydia at least two).

“No, he didn't. I just assumed because you weren't speaking to him and he was, you know -” He waves a hand absently and Stiles immediately turns a new shade of red.

“HE WHAT?” When he doesn't answer Stiles bangs his hand – the one that's not holding the poor picture frame - on the table, making Scott startles. “HE WHAT?”

“He's losing control! Cora said he almost shifted at the gas station the other day.” And that's the right thing to say because Stiles immediately drops the picture on the floor and brings his hands to his face, expression softening and Scott can almost see a smile.

“He really – he is losing it?”

“We all thought it was over for good Stiles. I mean, the whole town is talking about how they thought you were going to get bored with Derek sooner.” He's repeating Lydia's words like they rehearsed it and he's relieved that Stiles is not a werewolf so he won't sense the lie.  
In the reality and Scott is the first to admit, Stiles and Derek are perfect together. They just belong in a way nobody ever thought before, but everybody can see when it happens, it fits – Stiles brings Derek's funny side and makes him open up more, just like Derek anchors Stiles and makes him be more calm, not so sarcastic.

It hurts to see Stiles like this because when he and Derek are together, both are just genuinely happy. And in the end – objects being thrown at him and Stiles' ridiculous voice in the shower is nothing compared to seeing his friend hurt – Scott just wants them to be happy.

“What?” Stiles asks, wide eyed and hurt. “They – that's what Derek is thinking? That's why he's not answering my calls?”

“I don't know Stiles. Really.” The calls are not a surprise, Scott heard Stiles calling Derek more than once but it's usually after midnight or when he's drunk and Stiles is always screaming. “Maybe you should go talk to him?”

“I – yes. I have to drive there, I don't – Fuck.”

“I'll drive you, come on.”

–

Stiles is out of the car the moment Scott parks beside Derek's Toyota (he thinks the Camaro was cooler but Stiles says the Toyota's back seat is probably more comfortable and then he winked and Scott decided to get a brain wash).

“Derek!” He screams, running up the stairs – almost falling on the first two steps – and opening the door with a bang. “We are not broken up! I don't know what you've been thinking or listening, but we are not broken up. Get your ass down here so we can talk!”.

Scott can hear they both yelling from the street and with a sigh he slowly makes his way up the stairs. Lydia made him promise he was going to text her all the details and at this point Scott thinks he kind of owes her.

_“You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to me!” - “When did you get that? After I called you more than a hundred times in the last week?”.  
“I can't deal with you getting hurt!” - “And I have to watch you go and stay home thinking you won't come back?”_

“Jesus, way to be melodramatic.” Scott mumbles, sitting outside of Derek's apartment and fumbling with his phone. He and Lydia are discussing the fact that Derek and Stiles are both idiots and that the next time something like this happens they should just lock them together in a room when the shouting contest stops and Isaac comes running out the door, almost tripping on Scott in his hurry to get out of the building.

“They started it. Let's get out of here.” Scott barely has time to stand up before he hears the first _'Yes, fuck me hard Derek'._

Scott hates his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to me this week, I had this ideas and I needed to write them down so I wouldn't forget - but then I started to write this story and it just kind of evolved.  
> It was so funny to write something without that much angst you know, just their feelings and Scott trying to be a good friend because that's what he does (can you say yet that I love Scott? Because I do, so much).
> 
> The title comes from the song Desperate Measures from Marianas Trench.  
> I really hope you like this atempt at clearing the mood after the finale and cheering everyone up. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thaanks for reading!


End file.
